


Sweet Disaster

by Heckyheck_Icravedeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, I need help, I will never not be lazy lmao, M/M, Natasha is the best, Stony is great, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Valentine's Day Fluff, ahem, anyway, clearly, dont fight me on this, have you met me??, im being annoying, im not okay, im sorry, okay im done for real now lmao, omg ima stop, pls accept this fluff because i have a sad one coming later, she is 10/10 the best wingman ever, that is whenever i stop being a lazy bitch and actually write it, this is fluff and i love it, unrealistic, wtf am i doing with my life right now?, you wont win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/pseuds/Heckyheck_Icravedeath
Summary: Steve woke up in a nasty mood. It was February 14th. Valentine’s day. The day hehatedthe most. He hated it because a. he was single and b. people acted fake. It made him want to throw himself out of his office window.The other thing was, Steve usually had a crush and then on Valentine’s Day, his crush would be with someone else and he would just end up hurt. He told himself that he would stop having crushes because they sucked and it was pointless.He,of course, didn’t follow that rule. He got a new job about nine months ago and he met this guy, who was actually the embodiment of perfection. His hair was a beautiful brown and it went wonderfully with his dark chocolate brown eyes, sarcasm was practically his middle name(and it made him 10x hotter), his laugh was literally adorable and it made Steve’s heart melt, he was caring and sweet when he wanted to be. The best thing was definitely his smile. It was so bright and always so genuine.





	Sweet Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> oof hello my dudes. This kinda sucks so like I'm sorry. It is 1am so I mean I have an excuse...lmao anyway I hope you like it!! PS. if there are any typos im sorry. Im too lazy to go back through and edit it and shit.

Steve woke up in a nasty mood. It was February 14th. Valentine’s day. The day he _hated_ the most. He hated it because a. he was single and b. people acted fake. It made him want to throw himself out of his office window. 

The other thing was, Steve usually had a crush and then on Valentine’s Day, his crush would be with someone else and he would just end up hurt. He told himself that he would stop having crushes because they sucked and it was pointless. 

He, _of course_ , didn’t follow that rule. He got a new job about nine months ago and he met this guy, who was actually the embodiment of perfection. His hair was a beautiful brown and it went wonderfully with his dark chocolate brown eyes, sarcasm was practically his middle name(and it made him 10x hotter), his laugh was literally adorable and it made Steve’s heart melt, he was caring and sweet when he wanted to be. The best thing was definitely his smile. It was so bright and always so genuine. 

Needless to say, Steve had it bad, but he wasn’t going to get his hopes up. This guy was _way_ out of his league. Steve had none of those qualities and maybe that’s why he was still single or maybe he was just destined to be alone his whole life. He would guess it was the former because nobody wanted a boring, pathetic guy for a boyfriend. 

The only thing that was good about him was the fact that he could draw extremely well. That didn’t help though because no one cared about his artistic skills. 

Steve grumbled and decided to actually get up and get ready instead of sitting in bed with a head full of self-pity. It wouldn’t help and he already did it enough. 

He took a quick, cold shower to wake himself up a bit more. After that, he threw his usual dress shirt and jeans on. 

By the time he finished everything, it was time to head out. He grabbed his phone and keys before making his way out of his apartment and to his car. 

Steve’s car was an old thing. It _looked_ that way. The blue paint was scratched off in a lot of places, there were quite a few dents in the back and sides, the seats inside were a bit ripped up, and the steering wheel was ripped as well. He would totally get a new car, but he barely made his bills sometimes, so this ratty old monster would just have to do. 

The ride wasn’t that long. His job was only a few miles away. That’s the good thing about New York City, everything was closer together. Also it was just a beautiful city. Steve couldn't see himself living in any other city. 

He arrived at the office. The building was mostly made of glass, making it shine brightly due to the sun’s rays. It was about 15 stories high. It wasn't really that big. 

Steve’s office was on the eighth floor. He liked his room. It had one had a large cherry wood desk with a black swivel chair. A little tree stood near the large glass window. He also had a succulent on his desk. It was a nice setup and Steve liked the fact that he was by the end of the hall because then not as many people would bother him while he was working. 

That was his _biggest_ pet peeve; being interrupted while working. He found it hard to focus again after someone barging in and bothering him with stupid questions. 

There was only one person Steve wouldn't be pissed at for barging in. And that person just so happened to be the person he was crushing on, Tony Stark. 

Steve sighed and shook his head. He really needed to stop thinking he had a chance with Tony. There was absolutely _no way_ Tony could ever like him. Maybe in Steve’s dreams, but that was about it. 

He snorted at how stupid he sounded and pushed open the door to his office. Everything was how he left it yesterday, except for the fact that there was a slip of paper on his desk. Steve raised an eyebrow and set down his items before picking up the small piece of paper and reading the text on it. 

‘ _You spend so much time in my mind, I should charge you rent_.’ 

Steve stared at the paper for about two minutes. Did someone seriously leave a pick-up line on his desk? 

Confusion was the first thing he felt and then surprise. Someone was hitting on _him_ , Steve Rogers. That was definitely new. Then curiosity filled his chest. Who could it be? He didn't think anyone at the office liked him, but that wasn't saying a lot. He was dense as hell, even he knew he was. 

Suddenly a knock sounded from behind him. He turned and there stood Natasha. “Hey!” 

“Hey, Nat. What's up?” 

“Oh nothing, just wanted to stop in and say hi.” She flashed him a smile and then her eyes caught the paper in his hand. “What's that?” 

“A pick-up line.” Steve snickered and handed it to her. She snorted and shook her head. 

“That was so stupid. I'm actually disappointed.” 

“You're disappointed that it’s so stupid?” 

“Yes. I thought it would be better than this.” Nat spoke and then seemed to have said the wrong thing because she looked like she wanted to punch herself. 

Realization dawned on Steve. “You know who gave that to me?” 

“No, why do you think that?” She laughed nervously. 

“ _Natasha_.”

“Okay, fine, so maybe I do, but I'm not telling you. You have to figure it out on your own.” Steve rolled his eyes. 

“I hate you and I hate whoever gave this to me.” 

“No you don't. Now shut up and do work. I'm sure you'll find more pick-up lines along the way.” She smirked at him before turned and walking out the door. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a _long_ day, that's for sure. 

Steve had settled down in his chair and started to work after the little interaction with Nat. He tried to ignore what she said, but it just kept reappearing in his mind. ‘I’m sure you'll find more pick-up lines along the way.’ What the hell did that even mean? Was there like a million pick-up lines scattered around his office? For all he knew, there probably was. 

What bothered him the most was the little flicker of hope that was in his chest. He didn't want to be hopeful because in the end, someone was bound to get hurt and it would most likely be him. It always was. 

Steve huffed and pulled open one of his desk drawers. He grabbed a pen, but stopped when he noticed a small piece of paper, similar to the one on his desk earlier. It was wrapped around one of his mechanical pencils. He, against his better judgement, grabbed the pencil and pulled the paper off of it. The little sheet of paper was another pick-up line, but it was different this time. 

‘ _I must be in a museum because you truly are a work of art_.’ 

He couldn't help the way the tips of his lips quirked upwards. It was stupid, but sort of cute, in a weird way. It made him feel special and he hadn't felt that in a long time. More hope sparked in his chest, maybe he _did_ have a chance at a relationship after all. 

Steve scoffed at himself. What the hell was he doing? He shouldn’t be letting those stupid pick-up lines get to his head. It was a idiotic thing to do and he knew it was. Honestly he didn’t even know if this was a joke or not. If probably was, but then again Nat was acting as though it was real and Natasha would _never_ lie to him. They had been friends forever, she would never do anything to jeopardize their relationship. 

A sigh escaped his lips. He didn’t drink enough coffee this morning to deal with this. Come to think of it, he didn’t have any coffee this morning. That would probably explain a lot. 

Steve pulled out his phone and texted Nat. ‘Would you be a dear and bring me some coffee?’ He got a response almost immediately. 

‘No, you have legs. Use them, lazy ass.’ He snorted and stood up from his chair. She did have a point. He was way too lazy for his own good. If he wasn’t at work, he was in bed or on his couch. It’s not like he had many friends to hang out with so he usually hung out with himself at home. He did go out about three times a week to find a nature scene to draw. Steve loved those times because he instantly felt relaxed and safe when he drew. 

Although Steve hadn't been drawing nature lately. He had been drawing Tony. It’s not like he did it on purpose. It sort of just happened. One moment he was settling down and sketching a line then all of a sudden Tony was drawn on his paper, perfectly. 

Steve had a whole entire folder dedicated to his Tony drawings. He hid that folder in his desk in his bedroom. It was in the very bottom drawer, in the very back. He didn’t need anyone to find that, especially Bucky. His friend would _never_ let him live down this crush. He had already been through the teasing many times, he couldn’t go through anymore. 

He finally walked out of his office to actually get the coffee that he desperately needed. The coffee station was closer to Nat’s office so after he got the heavenly black liquid, he stopped by Natasha’s room to bug her for a moment or two. 

When he walked in, Nat was scribbling something down on a sheet of paper. It was probably paperwork. She was the only one who actually did it. Steve and everyone else hated doing it and avoided it at all costs. She looked up when she heard him enter. “Oh my god. You used your legs for once??” He rolled his eyes at her. 

“Stop being mean to me. I’m sensitive.” She snickered. 

“Yeah, you’re a baby.” He feigned a hurt look. 

“Ouch.” 

“You’re annoying me. Go away.” Nat turned her attention back to the paperwork. 

“Yikes, someone’s in a mood, but fine. I guess I’ll leave you alone.” 

“Good, you need to work for once. I swear between Tony and you, I don’t know who slacks more.” Steve flipped her off.

“I do work, thank you very much. Tony does _not_.” 

“Woah there, why am I being trash talked?” A new voice came from behind Steve. He turned to see the one and only Tony Stark, wearing that usual breathtaking smile. 

“You don’t work and Steve doesn’t either.” Nat answered. She looked up and the two shared a glance. Steve raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to intrude on something that probably didn't involve him. 

“I admit to that. I don’t work very hard.” Tony came up next to Steve and nudged him. “Steve works, when I’m not bugging him.” 

“Yeah, but you always bug me sooo.” Tony gave him a playful glare. 

“You love me. Don’t even deny it.” Steve couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered at that comment. He gave a smartass comment back though. He didn’t want to seem too suspicious. 

“More like I _tolerate_ you.” 

“Mr. Rogers, I don’t appreciate your attitude.” Steve shook his head, softly. 

“Yeah, yeah. I gotta get back to my office. Bye losers.” 

“You’re the loser.” Nat called after him as he walked out of her office. Tony just laughed. That sound made Steve grin like an idiot. 

He got to his office and plopped down into his chair. He took a small sip of coffee, trying to be cautious of the hotness of the drink. Steve spinned the chair to face the large window and his tree. Something white flashed from a leaf on the plant. He, being the lazy ass he was, scooted over to the tree with his chair and grabbed the white thing, which was a piece of paper. Steve knew exactly what it was. Another pick-up line. This one was so cheesy, it physically hurt him. 

‘ _I’m no photographer, but I can picture us together_.’ 

He did laugh a bit. How corny could one person possibly be? This was a whole new level to Steve and he kind of liked it. 

That feeling disappeared as the day went on. He found _too many_ pick-up lines around his office and had it started to annoy him. 

One was on his succulent and it had said, ‘ _Somebody call the cops because it's got to be illegal to look that good!_ ” 

Another was sitting on the frame of the world map on his wall and that one had said, ‘ _We’re not socks, but I think we’d make a great pair_.’ 

There was one shoved between two of his work papers that said, ‘ _Are you a parking ticket? Cause you’ve got fine written all over you_.’ 

A sheet was also placed on his work phone that said, ‘ _If you were a triangle, you’d be acute one_.’ 

Irritation was flowing through Steve’s body. This was getting to be ridiculous and he just wanted, no, _needed_ , to know who was doing this. They would be getting their ass kicked for putting him through this. One human can only take so many cheesy pick-up lines. 

Steve had left his office to use the bathroom and to get away from all of those stupid sheets of paper. He had gone over literally _every_ person at the office in his head on his way to the bathroom. Most people were a no because they all had no sense of humor so they couldn’t have possibly done it. They left a handful of people and Tony just so happened to be in that handful. It couldn’t be him, could it? 

He groaned and paced around in the bathroom for a minute or so. Why did this have to happen? It was _beyond_ annoying and Steve was ready to murder someone. 

The worst thing was Nat _knew_ and she wouldn’t tell him because it would ‘ruin the surprise.’ It was complete bullshit, but there was nothing he could do. He was forced to wait and it was terrible. He had never been a patient person and everyone knew that. 

After grumbling things under his breath in the bathroom for a few more minutes, Steve made his way back to the cursed room. He knew there would probably be more stupid pick-up lines. There alway seemed to be whenever he got back to his room after being gone for some period of time. 

When he stepped into the room, he was surprised to see Tony. His back was to Steve and he was putting something on the windowsill, a small piece of paper to be exact. “Tony??” That made him spin around at lightning speed. 

“Oh, hey, Steve.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Um, nothing…?” Steve gave him a pointed look. “Okay, okay, fine. I was just putting something on your windowsill.” 

“And what would that something be?” 

“A piece of paper.” 

“And what does it say?” 

Tony looked up at Steve sheepishly. “Are you Australian? Because you meet all of my koala-fications.” A dark red blush found its way onto Tony’s cheeks. Steve was surprised because first off, it had been Tony this entire time and second off, Tony never blushes and here he was, looking like a tomato. 

“It was you this whole time? Are you kidding me?” 

“Ha...yeah it was me.” Tony’s gaze turned to the ground. “I...um are you disappointed, that it’s me?” That broke Steve’s heart. How could Tony ever think that? 

“No, of course not...actually, I was kind of hoping it was you.” Now it was Steve’s turn to blush. 

“Really?” Hope found its way into that lovely voice. 

“Yes, really. I’ve been crushing on you for the longest time.” Steve admitted. 

“Oh that’s a relief. I thought this was going to be one sided.” Tony whispered. He took a couple steps in Steve’s direction. Their eyes met and in that moment something clicked, like this was meant to happen. It all felt right and Steve couldn’t help the way his heart sped up. 

“It’s not. Don’t you worry.” That earned him a laugh. 

“That’s good.” An awkward silence filled the air until Tony spoke again. “I’m super bad at this, I’m sorry.” 

“You and me both.” They both gave a chuckle to that. 

“Well...if nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?” Tony asked sweetly, a twinge of mischief could be detected in his voice. 

“Oh my god.” Steve shook his head, but smiled. 

“Is that a yes or a no?” 

“That would be a yes, Tony.” Tony gave a little fist pump in the air. It was the cutest thing, Steve was sure he died a bit inside. 

“Okay, great! I’m going to take you out on the best date tonight. Prepare to be wowed.” Tony started to talk quickly and he was buzzing with excitement. “It’ll be fancy, but not too fancy. I’ll totally bring you some chocolate because you deserve it and maybe some flowers if I have time to get them. I’ll get you by seven thirty, does that work?” Steve laughed softly. 

“Yup, it’s perfect.” 

“Sweet. Oh wait, I should probably get your number. That would make sense.” 

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Steve said while pulling out his phone and handing it to Tony so he could put his number in it. 

“You’re more adorable.” Was what he got in response, which made him scream internally. Tony handed him back his phone with an award winning smile. “Text me your address and then I’ll call you when I’m there.” 

Steve had a sudden burst of confidence. He crossed the space between them to press a kiss to the very edge of Tony’s mouth, teasing him. “I will. See you tonight. Oh and maybe, just maybe, I’ll give you an actual kiss after dinner tonight.” His voice was low and he swore that Tony shivered. 

“Great, now I need to wait the rest of day just so I can kiss you.” Tony whined. 

“Oh hush. You’ll live, I promise. Now go get back to work.” 

“Fine, fine.” He huffed a sigh and headed to the door. “Oh and by the way, are you from Starbucks? Because I like you a latte.” 

“Get out of my office!” Steve pretended to frown. It didn’t work quite well because a smile replaced it moments later. Tony laughed and pranced out the door, swaying his hips a bit more than was necessary. 

“See you later, Steve!” With that he was gone and it left Steve with a stupid grin on his face and his heart all light and fluffy. 

He could not wait for tonight and he definitely could not wait for the moment when he got to kiss Tony. It would be fantastic and Steve was _so_ ready for it. 

Needless to say, after that, Steve didn’t mind Valentine’s Day one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy Stony is great and that's the tea. Steve is fucking cute and Tony is fucking charming. They are the power couple that we need. fsdhfushfuhfsdj im tired please help me:,) sksks okay well thanks for reading this shit and I love you all!! Please leave a like and comment if you will!


End file.
